What She Really Needs
by ANBUFury
Summary: Toshiro knows it, even if Momo won't show it. She's still in love with her former captain, so when Toshiro asks an old friend of hers for help, will it really be what she really needs? Will Izuru be able to help?  List of pairings inside


**Hello everyone! 3 Just me again. This time I'm trying to write for Bleach again, however this idea popped in to my head a while ago, I just guess I really didn't think about it until recently and figured I would try writing something. **

**To start I should warn that there is a full host of pairings, some hetero others homosexual. (Please do not flame the parings, its all just apart of the story.) Parings: AizenxMomoxToshiro, IzuruxGin, IchigoxRukia,KenpachixUnohana, ByakuyaxRenji, and lastly the final paring this story was written for, IzuruxMomo. (Just gotta get there first.)  
><strong>

**I am fully ready to accept pointers and the like. ^ ^ **

**I do not own Bleach, I'm just a bored fangirl. Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was an issue, and said issue was starting to sit on the edge of the young pink-haired assistant captain of squad eleven's mind. Slowly, ever so slowly, it seemed to be making its way closer and closer to the center of her thoughts.<p>

Something she just couldn't ignore. Kusajishi Yachiru wanted a mother, she wanted to know what a family would really be like. Yeah, (aside from Kenpachi) there was Baldy and Feather Brain, but something was missing. (The two of them passed as the strangest set of aunt and uncle that you could possibly imagine. Something about Yumichika always being 'bitch'. She figure she'd understand when she was older.)

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru walked over and knelt down next to the sleeping man. There was a pause and she reached out. "Kenny?" Still no answer, so the determined child grasped a long black lock and gave a light yank on her adoptive father's hair. "Ken-chan!"

This time, a lazy and annoyed eye opened. "Whadda ya want, Brat?" he hissed, rubbing his face to wake up just a bit.

"I want a mom." the tiny girl blatantly stated.

Kenpachi paused and his eye landed directly on the curious child looking down at him, "Yachiru, t'at ain't gonna happen."

"You asked," she shrugged her shoulders, "So I told you. "

"Told ya, fer someone t' have a mother, said mother has t' love the Brat's fat'er."

"Then find someone that loves you?"

Kenpachi debated rolling over and ignoring she was asking this of him. "Tsk, It's not j'st like t'at."

"Why?" Pink eyes watched as his large body quickly shifted over and he attempted to fall asleep and ignore the child. To combat this, Yachiru crawled around to the other side, looking at his face once again. "Why?" She demanded this time.

"Love don't j'st happen," Kenpachi growled, knowing that going back to sleep was now no longer an option, "Takes a while fer people t' fall for each other 'ike t'at."

"So then," Yachiru looked up and placed a finger under her lower lip, "What is love?"

* * *

><p>"Aizen-taichou." Hinamori Momo's hand reached out, taking hold of his collar and gripping the fabric tight enough to turn her knuckles white. "Aizen-taichou..." Tears had been streaking her face, "I-I can't stand this! I don't want to fight any more, t-they're making us carry our zanpakuto, none of this makes any sense! What's going on?" she begged. Momo's sobs -she forced them to be as quite as possible- filled her captain's bedroom.<p>

There was a soft sympathetic sigh as Aizen's hand found its way to the small of her back. Making her take a step closer. Her brown eyes caught a glimpse of his hand rising up to hover just under her chin, directing her tear-stained face to look up, directly into his eyes. He wore a soft smile. Comfort ran through her body, making her feel a warmth that only he could ever make her feel.

"Hinamori-chan."

His voice was so quite she couldn't tell if she'd really heard it or read his lips. They were nearly touching now, he repeated her name, and this time she knew that he'd actually spoken, because she'd felt his breath brush against her lips.

This was love. Feeling his lips on hers and the way her heart skipped a beat knowing that she belonged near him, everything about it was love. The kiss was sweet, it lasted for a moment, but that was all the young woman needed. To be in such close quarters with him for that one time stopping moment.

Then, it was over. Azien pulled away and was no longer hers. His glasses that he never truly needed were gone. His hair (She'd always loved how it appeared a bit sloppily done) was slicked back,only a pesky lock of it refusing to join the rest. Then lastly his tan and black pin-striped jacket (she reveled in his scent that morning she woke up wrapped in it's warmth) was now white robes. They looked similar to that of the shinigami, only white and more complex.

He was not her Aizen. This man was not her Aizen, nor her Captain. He was a traitor.

Then, another figure appears, the former captain of Squad Three, Ichimaru Gin. His fox like grin sending shivers down the back of her neck. "A-Aizen-taichou, why is he here!" She grips him tightly. A lump forms in her neck, the violent shivering the Gin was causeing for her became more violent, The grip on Aizen's clothing becomes even tighter.

"Ne Hinamori-Cha'," Momo flinched at the sound of his sing-songy voice, "Ya look 'ike ya've seen a ghost."

Momo could feel her blood boil. Her small hands fell to Tobiume, "Aizen-Taichou get behind me, I failed you once I won't again!"

She withdrew her blade and took a fighting stance. "Oh my." Gin smirked, His own hand resting on Shinsou.

"I know your behind everything! Aizen-Taichou would never dare betray the Seireitei."

Gin let out a chuckle. "Don't cha mean he wouldn't betray ya? 'is lil' Momo?"

Hinamori let out a scream some where between shouted, "Snap Tobiume." The blade transformed and a ball of fire narrowly missed Gin, who still out of caution side stepped.

Momo could feel the shaky breaths that escaped her. "So scary." Chided the fox faced male.

"Shut up, just shut up! He wouldn't! He wouldn't!" Momo Screamed. "Aizen-taichou would nev-!" She looked down, a dagger's tip poked out from her chest, turning back she saw Aizen standing behind her. "A-Aizen?"

* * *

><p>Momo woke, bolting upright from her deep sleep. She was still able to feel the blush lingering on her cheekbones. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I can't stand this!" She thought to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest. The poor girl curled up, letting loose quiet sobs.<p>

"Why! Why, why, why Aizen-Taichou!" On the outside, she could smile and say she hated him. Momo could act strong for her squad, say that even though their captain had betrayed them in the worst way possible, that they would all be able to stand proudly.

It was all an act, when her bed room door closed at night and she was left alone, she found her self reading, re-reading, and reading once more that letter Aizen had wrote her, trying to convince her that it was Toshiro that had killed him.

Each stroke of it was lies, but it was written by him. The words were his. Then the pain would settle in her chest. The feeling of someones icy hand gripping her heart and squeezing it tighter and tighter, until she couldn't breath unless she finally cried.

Lastly without fail she would look over to her small desk, where in the top corner rested a bottle of dark green glass. Inside was a medication given to her by Unohana. Something for the anxiety and depression.

After staring at the bottle for such a long while, her eyes would fall on the jacket. Her brown eyes would drift between the two of them, until finally, she would stand, slowly and hesitantly walk over and her frail, thin hand would reach out...

"I'll just wait until tomorrow to start that medication, I can't let it get in the way of my duties as Vice captain."

...And fall onto the thick covering she would wrap her self up in. She'd cry into the sleeve until sleep claimed her and she'd successfully convince her self that she was only dreaming and that Aizen's betrayal was nothing more than a dream that had gotten out of hand. Momo would wake up and she would be curled up near his beating chest. He'd already be awake and looking down at her, his eye's lost and hazy, needing his glasses to truly see her.

However, that morning would never come, and she would bolt up out of her sleep, much like this morning. She would tell her self that today would be different, even though in the pit of her heart she knew it would be the exact same. Until she could find away to fill the piece that was missing.

"Hinamori-Fukutaichou? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am."

"There's a message requesting that you make your way to Squad Ten, Hitsugaya-taichou is requesting that you visit him as soon as possible. The message claims it's important."

"Right, thank you." Maybe finding a way to fill in the missing piece had just announced itself. She placed Aizen's old tan jacket on the back of her chair, smoothing out the fabric. Her hands rested on it, and for the slightest of moments, she though that she could see him bent over the last bit of paper work for the night, her hands on his broad shoulders.

_"Momo did you need something?" _

"No, I didn't Aizen-Taichou...I-I just was going to say see you later?"

_"Ah, I promise I'll be here when you get back." _

"I know." She leaned down against the back of his desk chair, arms wrapping around his neck.

His own hand reached up at the 'x' her arms made around his neck. _"You need to go and see what Hitsugaya-taichou needs."_

"Right." Momo stood and walked away before stopping and letting her head drop in disappointment. She looked back at the empty desk. Her eyes looked at the tan haori then to the glass bottle of medication. "I need to get better." She stated, before turning and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not to far from Momo, a familiar blonde assistant captain was already dressed, showered, and sitting behind his desk in what used to be his shared office. It was now quite bare, seeing as the Stealth Force went through the office with a fine tooth comb and took all of Gin's belongings. However, they left the persimmon tree for some strange reason that Kira couldn't figure out.<p>

Kira looked up at the empty desk across the room. He felt a slight bit of anger in his chest for all the trust he'd placed in Gin and how easy it was for that man to betray him. His light blue eyes looked at the desk then back down at his paper work, then back up to the desk once again. "Why did you have to go?" Absent minded, Kira reached down to a worn piece of parchment and allowed his hand to rest on it, "You said you didn't want to..."

He bit down on his lip and pulled his eyes and hand away from the memories of Ichimaru Gin and forced himself to focus on the paper work at hand. No one knew of Izuru Kira and his captain's relationship, aside from Rangiku who picked up on it rather quickly.

It was something that Kira never saw coming - falling for his captain, that is - now he couldn't get the man out of his head. Guilt settled on his shoulders, screaming in his ears 'how could you still feel longing for that man! Look at what he's helped with? Your disgraceful.'

Yet Kira didn't mind, to spite what everyone had though and said of his captain, Izuru knew Gin wasn't the monster that everyone thought he was. He'd cursed him self for blaming Momo, her Captain was the real monster, yet she refused to see it. However knowing the poor girl wasn't in her right mind, Izuru was willing to forgive, no matter how painful it was.


End file.
